User blog:DennisRocking/Dennis' Rap Battles: 1, Prologue. Atilla VS Vlad.
Hello, guys, I'm Dennis! 98% of you don't know who I am. I'm a new person who just joined the wiki and I've made rap battles for a year and a half now as a passion. It's great that now, I can share them with you all! This is one that I wrote when I found out ERB was doing it, just to see how it'd work out. Consider this the prologue to what's to come! I want to start making them, and I'll likely release one next week around this same time or the week after that, depending on how long it takes to write! (Damn you writer's block >.>) If you've come here, I thank you. I do hope you enjoy this, I really do! Enjoy the first of Dennis' Rap Battles! This is for the community which I've hoped to join for a long time! Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ZSD5sNjTdc (:0:) Dennis' Rap Battles! Atilla the Hun! Against! Vlad the Impaler! BEGIN! Atilla: (:19:) I'm a chieftain! Warmongers make patronymicals falter! Count your losses, Count, I'm a conquerer! I'll raid Transylvania, rape and pillage. You're as ugly as sin, like the sins you commit! This little mouse up in his hotel hidin' out. I got an Empire, you got one measly damn house! Lace your "vatta" with poison in the ampulla. No one would remember you without Dracula! Your mental instability is showing, I ain't no poet. But I know farce lingo, and I know ya like omens. So up in your macabre Sweeney Todd castle. Think twice before riskin' it all in a battle! Vlad: (:45:) You barbarian! I'll topple you! I'm unstopabble! I'm Constantionople to you! Scourge, better call for your men in the back. Reinforcements are needed when you're gettin' beat this bad! You look Hungary for disses, but what you're missin' is The situations you're in shouldn't make you optimistic. Trample and sit on your face like an Ottoman! Hunnic ruffians? I'd rather join the Ottomans! Fu man chu and horses, well met. But in the shadows can you dance with a silhouette? While leaders flaunt over the victories they fought in. You're out licking your wounds and countin' your losses! You're gonna fail just like ya did in Orleans. Like ya did with Persia and Rome; like you'll do against me! Blow your little war horn and prove to me. That you can win...then you'll see real cruelty! Atilla: (:1:21:) Now that I think of it, you could construct your own pyre! But for a dragon, eh, I'd expect a bit more fire. And order? Are you delusional as well as warped? You're an emo introvert, my name's known' round the world! Holy Roman Emperor? Tactical observation. Yet somehow after your death, you simply vanished! I'm rethinking Jordane's accounts of ME the scourge. Because after the great that I managed to score... I had a legacy built up to the years to come. My men are rough-cut studs from the leather to the drums! Drink up the Pálinka after we serve ya! Seen many things from you, Tepes, honor isn't one of 'em! I'm armed and armored, I don't harbor martyrs. You walked in and you were done, that's what we call karma! So just call me "Father" and we'll call it a day. Alans pray to their Gods when I join the fray! Vlad: (:1:57:) I'll have you know, execution is my speciality. Teach me? You're too busy bein' reaped by the Byzantines! You ravage the countrysides, providing a challenge? All I see is a bunch of famished nomadic savages! I'm devilish, I guess you could say I got you "pinned." Ask my Sultan friends, I'm crazy, I'll do anything to win! As opposed to starvation and corruption, I'd be evil. That way, I don't fail to preserve my own people! Hop on your horse and ride to the back of the column. So you can be one of the last men to fall, and, as I see the fear in your eyes, I'll realize this fight was worth my time... Thought you'd be metal, thought you'd be more hardcore. Nope, just another braggadocious "Warlord" I'm disappointed, Hun, I expected you to be less boring. Just one more lackie to be added to my forest!!!! WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! DENNIS' RAP---*Logo impaled by a spike* BATTLESSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts